New Member, New Adventure
by Grey Fox Ninja
Summary: When Amethyst and Pearl fought at the Kindergarten, they had accidentally started up one of the old machines. While all of the Gems were fine, safe and sound in their home, a new gem was being created. He is the first male Gem, but that's not all, he has a strange connection to earth and its inhabitants. Watch as he discovers how he was made, and why he's different.
1. The Creation, The Destruction

**Author's note: So I've written fanfics before, actually still working on them, this is kinda a hobby fanfic that I'm really into right now. So anyway, let's get started, more explained at the end. **

As Steven, Amethyst, and Pearl stepped onto the warp pad to leave, Amethyst quickly glanced back, at her hole, her rocks, and at the broken machinery from her and Pearls battle. She felt a longing, a nostalgic feeling almost when here, but at the same time, she felt a fear and hatred, this place represented something evil, it represented everything she despised, and unfortunately that included a part of herself, a part of her she could never let go.

"Crystal Gems forever!" Steven shouted into the air, raising his fist to the sky, he held Amethyst hand, as she held Pearl's. A small smile gracing the lips of the three companions as they prepared to warp.

"Now let's go home so Steven can sleep in a bed." Steven said, and the three warped back to the temple. Suddenly an ominous banging began as the environment darkened. One of the machines, disturbed by the battle, began to glow as it started back up, it positioning itself on the wall and began to drill, filling the cold, dark silence, with an ambient noise of machinery, it injected the corrupted earth gem into place in it's drilled hole, pumping warm mysterious alien fluids into the space, similar to embryonic fluid, smoke began to eminent from the machine as it worked, it was a strange and mysterious process, one that hasn't been elaborated on by it's creators, not all the factors were truly understood yet, but one thing was certain.

A new Gem was being born...

Back at the Temple

Steven was outside on the beach playing with Connie as the two of them ran down the shore line laughing and playing. He was simply being a kid, but even at such a young age he couldn't deny that he felt something more for Connie than just friendship, he just didn't know what yet. But as the two of them ran along in the surf, water lapping at their small feet, Steven couldn't help but smile at her laugh, at her sweet smile in the sunlight. She was his best friend, and he was happy with that for now. Unaware to the two happy playful children, the Crystal Gems were having a serious, in-depth, discussion of today's events and how they should go about them.

"Amethyst, look, I know what you were trying to do but, I think you knew taking Steven there was risky and dangerous, I know that place is an important part of your history, as it is in ours but Steven could have been seriously hurt, if not downright disturbed by the dark scenery in that area." Garnet spoke in her calm, collected, and rather emotionless voice. Pearl nodded, sitting there listening intently to Garnet's speech, Amethyst listened, but it was with barely a string of interest in the conversation, she knew that her friends were worried about Steven, but she also knew that under her care nothing would happen to him, she'd make sure he was ok.

"What if you guys accidently activated some of the Gem Technology there? Do you know how disastrous that could've been? Look Amethyst, I care deeply for you, and for Steven, I just want you to be careful, that's all." Pearl said, taking the reins of the conversation for a minute, Amethyst nodded in understanding, Pearl sighed, she knew her young companion wouldn't really listen to her advice, she was reckless, but that was what made her so refreshing at times, was her unpredictable nature, she was like that annoying energetic sister that just wouldn't act right.

Garnet was emotionless, she saw many outcomes for the events that could've happened, one of which was the Gem Technology activating, but that was such a small possibility is was almost improbable in her opinion. She watched Steven playing on the beach from the window, and Garnet couldn't help but feel like, maybe the information he learned wasn't bad, it simple made him feel closer to his friends, his family.

"I don't think it was a bad thing Amethyst, I just think next time you should talk to us first." Garnet said, using discernment and future vision to come to a conclusion that would benefit both parties and keep both of the Gems in front of her happy.

"Now, let's just relax, we have some time before Steven comes back, and I trust that this issue is resolved, however, I suggest that once a week, we do a patrol, we go to every warp pad location on earth, check the area, and make sure everything is secure, and nothing has gone wrong or changed. Can't be too careful now with the homeworld gems can we?" Garnet said, and her companions nodded, they heard Steven and Connie bounding up the steps and quickly changed the conversation topic to something less troubling.

Time skip 1 week

Suddenly the huge parasitic bacteria like machine pulled back from the bedrock, finished it's objective. The ground began to shake slightly as the new Gem began to emerge from it's hole. As it emerged into the open air, it fell from it's place in the wall, landing on its hands and knees, it struggled to stand, like a young animal learning to walk, it began to look at itself in the little light available in area, it gazed at it's hands first before looking at it's unclothed body, he had almost no memory of anything, although he felt like he should know who he was or is, or what he is. He thought hard trying to remember and finally his mind figured it out. He knew one thing from gazing at his body, he was definitely male. Despite being genderless, he knew by his masculine shape and broad shoulders he was no female.

_"My name is Obsidian, and I'm a Crystal Gem."_ He thought as he rubbed the gem on his chest, suddenly his incubator machine began whirling again as it prepared to make another Gem, the sudden noise surprised the newborn Gem, and he threw his hands up around his face to protect himself from whatever was making the sudden noise, the ground rose up and slammed into the machine, crushing it instantly. Obsidian slowly let his arms down and the earth slowly lowered also. As he gazed at the destruction he caused in awe, he held up his hand and tried to control the earth again but it wouldn't listen to his command, he was confused, but none the less tried again, focusing and concentrating on the earth around him, it shook slightly, he tried to channel his focus and emotions to control it, but it wasn't working, the ground just shook slightly, he tried to summon some earth, just a small amount, a circular jagged shield jumped up onto his arm. He jumped back slightly in surprise, earning a few scratches from the jagged rock, he began focusing on smoothing out the center, leaving the edges jagged but in a wave pattern. Obsidian sat down as he gazed around, Was this place his home? Did he belong here? What was his purpose? And where did he come from? These were only a small set of questions rushing through his mind, he heard the fluttering of paper, and suddenly a magazine smacked against his bare leg. It made him jump slightly, but he reached down and picked up the magazine. He began flipping through the pages, it was a clothing magazine, and Obsidian was surprised that he knew how to read it.

He found the pictures most interesting, as he flipped through, he didn't notice his body glowing as if it was waiting for a command. He stopped on the last page, he was looking at a man in dressed in a pair of faded black jeans, a black t shirt with an angel on it, a pair of black combat boots, and a black trench coat. He liked the look, at that thought his body glowed brighter and he suddenly felt himself change as the outfit shapeshifted onto his body. He went and looked at himself in the reflect surface of a machine, if definitely was the outfit from the magazine, but this was the first time he got to see himself, he had black hair that was spiked in the front and his eyes were just as dark as his hair. His skin was only a few shades darker than a Caucasian man, but it was more grayish, though he could pass for human, his gem glowed under his shirt in the center of his chest, it was a circular facet cut. Obsidian was quite attractive, despite having no idea what attraction was.

As he looked at his reflection in the glass, a part of him felt disgusted, he was a monster, an experiment and he hated it. He punched the glass and began to viciously beat the machine into the ground with his fists. He didn't like this place, he wanted to destroy it. He felt an itch in his gem, an urge almost, he began feeling as if he was channeling his anger and disgust for this place into his gem, he reached towards it to scratch it, when suddenly it glowed and a handle glowing white extended out from his black gem. He took in the handle and pulled his gem weapon from his chest, a black Broadsword, or Xiphos, at least 4 feet in length, it was a smooth double edged blade, sharper than any kind of steel or normal human blade, the material was obsidian, just like his gem, the Handle was wrapped in a black leather, which was perfectly formed for his fingers, while in his hand the blade felt perfectly balanced, the pummel of the blade had a smooth obsidian stone in it. He felt a special connection with this weapon, one that could never be broken. Obsidian turned to the Kindergarten machines, a smile on his face, the earth rose up to form a stone shield on his left forearm, as he wielded his blade in his right hand, Obsidian charged to the closest machine and slashed his blade clean through it before throwing his shield into another one, knocking the machine into a wall. He hated this place, he didn't know why, but in his heart he could feel that this place was wrong, it was evil, and it had created him. Did that make him evil?

He glared at the next machine in front of him, a sickening hatred swelling up in him, he was a monster, created by these disgusting machines, he weaved through the machines, slashing them through with his sword, slamming them down into the ground with his stone shield, he felt himself becoming giddy with the thrill of breaking these machines, Obsidian's movements were so fluid, like a dancer gliding across a dancefloor, only this ballet was much deadlier than any human dance technique. Obsidian lept into the air with inhuman agility and brought a stone covered foot down into a machine, causing it to rumble and explode as he gracefully back flipped off of it. He threw his sword like a dart, it impaled several machines in it's path against a stone wall. He called it back to him with a mental command and proceeded to decimate the Kindergarten. He loved the feeling of crushing metal under his strength, the feeling of destroying things with such grace and speed. Obsidian was so caught up in his destruction and self gratitude that he didn't notice or hear the warp pad activating behind him…

In The Warp Stream To Kindergarten

Amethyst and Steven were warping to different warp pad locations on the planet, it killed the purple Gems mood, she was completely and utterly bored, having seen all these things many times, she wanted to do something fun, something destructive, something entertaining. Steven however was having an absolute blast, the youngest Gem enjoyed seeing all of these different Gem monuments from history. These were things normal humans didn't get to see, this was stuff from his mother's past, and he felt like with each place they warped to, he learned more about his friends, about his family. Amethyst was nervous though, the next place to check was the Kindergarten a place that she both loved and despised, it was her birth place, her past, a part of her, but it was also a symbol of something evil. A piece of her that she felt disgusted and hateful towards. Amethyst wanted to bury that place, put it in the very back of her mind.

"Can I try warping us there this time?" Steven asked excitedly, Amethyst sighed with amusement at the child but nodded her permission as they stood on the warp pad in the temple, they had been taking a short break.

"Sure Steven, we have to go to the Kindergarten though, make sure you warp us to the right place." Amethyst said ruffling the child's hair. She loved Steven, the boy was like her little brother, and she would never let anyone hurt him. Amethyst would die before someone touched her little Steven. Steven put his arms out to his sides and scrunched up his face in concentration as he began to warp them to the Kindergarten. Steven remembered it vividly, it had freaked him out to be there, though he was not traumatized he still would never forget that place. The warp stream activated and gravity disappeared as Steven began laughing as he floated through the air in the warp stream.

"I am the warp master! Master of warp!" Steven shouted as he floated around, Amethyst chuckled at Steven and allowed herself to float too. She made sure to keep him from floating outside the warp stream as they traveled through it. Amethyst knew it would only take a few minutes to reach their destination, she chose this time to laugh and play with Steven, but also to think. If someone as innocent and cute as Steven looked up to her, and loved her, how bad could I really be? The Kindergarten was my past, but that didn't mean it had to define who I was. So I would simply press on, I would define myself with those who loved me and I loved, my family and friends would define me. Finally the warp stream deactivated and the two Gems dropped a few feet down onto the warp pad, landing on their butts. The two of them burst into laughter, until Amethyst heard the sound of smashing metal. She turned quickly and immediately saw the destruction of all machines or as she called them "old gem junk". Amethyst instantly jumped up, Steven at her side with worry.

"Amethyst, I don't remember the Kindergarten being completely destroyed like this. Did you, Garnet, and Pearl come and destroy all this?" Steven asked, suddenly a loud crash and explosion went off deeper in the Kindergarten, around a corner of the canyon.

"Come on Steven quickly! And stay close to me. This could be a very serious Gem monster or something much much worse." Amethyst said as the two Gems raced across the canyon, Amethyst carrying Steven under her arm as she leapt over broken and flaming pieces of machinery. Amethyst wouldn't tell Steven but she was kind of scared of what this could be. After all they were in the Kindergarten, it could be a new Gem, an evil one with an actual brain, or a home world Gem coming to check over everything. But if it was a home world Gem or a new Gem, why would they destroy the machines? As Amethyst rounded the corner she prepared herself for whatever she was gonna see, what she didn't expect was to see a normal man with a black sword slashing through one of the machines.

"Who are you?" Amethyst shouted at him, the man turned around and stepped backwards in surprise, Amethyst would be lying if she said he wasn't cute, but she was here for one reason and she wasn't interested in humans. His hand tightly gripping his sword, he looked between Amethyst and Steven.

"My name is Obsidian, I'm a Crystal Gem." Was all that left his mouth

_'God help us." _Amethyst thought to herself

**Authors note: So what's everybody think? It's not the best chapter, and I will definitely do some more editing and such to smooth it out as I get the hang of what I'm trying to do with this story. But anyway what do you think? Is it good? is it bad? Do you think I should use a different Gem? Do you like his weapon? Or introduction? Also I know he may seem dumb, and it may seem weird that he doesn't know how to react to something's. Honestly I kinda imagine him at this stage as a full grown child, he doesn't know much because I imagine that when new gems are born, the existing gems teach them just like people teach their kids. Which is why Amethyst was able to choose to side with Rose Quartz. Also in order to get a picture of where his Gem is, I used Amethyst Gem placement on her chest, but it's more in position of where Iron Man keeps his arc reactor. Also since we don't know much about how the Kindergarten works, I will be using a couple of fan theories. I may have a beta I may not. If you would like to offer me some assistance that'd be great. I'll be putting up a poll for a pairing, also this will mostly follow canon, once either canon episodes end, or I have a better idea for plot I will deviate more towards my ideas. Anyway see you next time! Over and out! **


	2. Meeting The Gems

"Who are you?" The man asked them as he slowly stepped forward, towards them.

"Don't come any closer. You can't be a Gem, there are no male Gems, except Steven." Amethyst shouted at him again, she put Steven down and pulled out her whip from her Gem. When she did the man looked surprised and excited, he took another step forward.

"You're a Crystal Gem?! Like me?!" He said excitedly as he pulled his shirt down slightly showing Amethyst and Steven his black plain facet cut gem in the center of his chest, like Amethyst, he was definitely a Gem. Amethyst looked surprised, he didn't seem threatening, but she had never met a male Gem before, nor did she meet any Gems that were on earth to protect it anymore.

"Amethyst maybe we should talk to him first." Steven suggested and the man got happy, he took another step forward with an excited smile on his face.

"Amethyst? Is that your name? Your Gem? Mines Obsidian. Who's this little.. Thing?" Obsidian asked looking at Steven with confusion as if he didn't know what he was. Amethyst tried to process all this information but she couldn't, she was nervous, and when he took another step forward she did the only thing that came to mind right now. Attack. Amethyst gave a hard swipe sending the double tail of her whip smashing into the stomach of Obsidian sending him into the wall.

"Amethyst wait! I think he's a good guy. Let's just try talking to him first." Steven said urgently, but Amethyst just pushed him aside, she couldn't have him hurt under her watch, nor could she let this Gem walk free on earth.

"Steven stay back!" Amethyst cried and she rushed forward as Obsidian dug himself out of the canyon wall, a look of anger on his face.

"I just wanted to talk!" He shouted and leapt at Amethyst feet first slamming into her stomach and crushing her on the ground. He looked at Steven and began walking towards him, but his eyes were kind and his hands outstretched in a nonthreatening manner.

"Steven was it? I just need answers nothing mor-." He started only to be cut off as Amethyst jumped up and kicked him in the back before following up with a round house to his face. She proceeded to bring his face into her knee, as she went for a right hook, Obsidian caught her hand by the wrist, Amethyst looked up at his face and almost flinched at his eyes, they were angry, they were practically smoldering in rage. Obsidian threw Amethyst up into the air, she was too surprised to attempt shape shifting into something that could fly, so she ended up just flying high into the air, she saw the horizon, before beginning to plummet. Obsidian lept up so he was level with her before bringing his foot down in a heel drop into her stomach sending her plummeting towards the ground. She slammed into the earth so hard she thought she was seeing stars, her impact had created a small crater underneath her. Obsidian landed beside her, his breathing heavy and ragged. '_Thats strange.' _Amethyst thought, Gems don't need to breath, they don't have lungs.

He walked over to where Amethyst lay, expecting her to be unconscious or simply willing to listen to him for a second, but The Purple Gem quickly hooked Obsidian's feet with her arm and pulled causing him to fall on his back.

Amethyst jumped up instantly, but Obsidian got to his feet just as fast, Amethyst quickly shapeshifted into a Rhino, much to Obsidian's amazement, and proceeded to try ramming him into the wall, lucky he was able to catch her horn before it impaled him, he twisted his body around as he used his Gem strength to hoist Amethyst rhino form by the horn into the air, he used the momentum from her charge to swing her up, over him, into the wall. Amethyst crawled out of the rock angrily.

Amethyst shapeshifted again into a gorilla, grabbing Obsidian in her huge hand and throwing him into the canyon wall, mixing animalistic strength and Gem abilities. She pulled out her whip again, lashing it out around Obsidian's chest before slamming him into a pile of broken machinery. Obsidian growled as he stood up and Amethyst gasped in surprise at what she saw.

Obsidian was bleeding, from his nose, mouth, and a cut above his eye. Amethyst couldn't believe it, Gems couldn't bleed, they had no blood, no organs or anything like that, yet Obsidian had a steady stream of blackish red liquid oozing from his wounds. Amethyst rushed forward to hit him with her whip again, but Obsidian caught the tail in his hand, flinching slightly as the shards of crystal ripped into his flesh. He tugged hard bringing Amethyst stumbling towards him, unable to defend herself as Obsidian rocked her face with a powerful punch. She landed on her back, sliding backwards quickly into the wall. Obsidian got close to see if she was ok, but Amethyst swept The Male Gems feet out, quickly placing her foot above his gem, ready to deliver the kill blow.

"Wait! Amethyst please stop!" Steven shouted stepping in front of Amethyst as she glared down at Obsidian under her foot. She looked up at him, with a look of kindness, she could never be mad with Steven, he had a way of melting all of the Gems hearts with his little face. Steven was angry with Amethyst though, all Obsidian had wanted to do was ask a couple questions, but she had just attacked him without even listening to his story or letting him explain himself. Steven didn't like that Amethyst had brutally beaten Obsidian and was ready to crush his gem without even listening to him first.

"What is it Steven?" Amethyst asked, a slightly annoyed tone in her voice. Steven glared at her, but Obsidian smiled with amusement at this, Steven, he was interesting, and apparently also a Gem, but he didn't look anything like Amethyst, even Obsidian skin tone was somewhat similar to his gem, but Steven was fleshy and not as pink as the gem peaking out from under the hem of his shirt, he didn't seem very threatening and Obsidian vaguely wondered if maybe Steven simply chose to look this way so opponents would under estimate him.

"You're just going to kill him? You're not even going to listen to his questions or his story?" Steven asked crossing his arms, Amethyst sighed, Steven was so much like his mother that it almost hurt. She looked down at the Gem beneath her foot, he had stopped struggling and was now waiting to see what Amethyst and Steven would do. Obsidian didn't really understand what was happening, he was a newborn after all, he didn't know anything yet, no training, he'd never been taught basic knowledge of anything yet, the only thing he knew was that he was a Gem, he was male, and his name was Obsidian, he knew how to summon his gem weapon and create a rock shield, but control over his powers and such, he had nothing.

Amethyst looked down at him again and still couldn't believe he was actually bleeding, the cuts had already begun to heal though and were pretty much closed up now. She hesitantly took her foot off Obsidian's chest, but stood ready in case he tried something, the Young Gem, simply sat up and crossed his legs as he sat on the ground.

"Can I ask some questions now?" Obsidian said softly as he sat at the feet of the two Crystal Gems. He didn't seem to hold any animosity to Amethyst for attacking him unprovoked. Obsidian saw Amethyst looking at him nervously, he gave her a small comforting smile as he held out his hand to her. Amethyst looked surprised and blushed slightly as she took his hand, he helped her sit down beside him as he helped Steven sit down in front of him.

"You ask and we'll answer as best as we ca-."

"But we also wanna ask you a couple questions too." Steven started and Amethyst finished Obsidian nodded, he didn't know what they'd ask him, he didn't really know anything. Amethyst room the fact that they were sitting calmly as a very good sign, she relaxed, if only slightly.

"That's fine with me. So my first question is what is this place? And who are you guys? I mean I know your names but I'd like to know a little bit about you two. Like what Steven is." Obsidian said, Steven nodded in understanding, and Amethyst found the questions to be good, but she was surprised this Gem didn't even know what the place he was destroying was called.

"Well to answer your first question, this is the Kindergarten, around 5,000 years ago, Gems came here to make more Gems, the process would slowly kill the planet, and a group of Gems led by Rose Quartz called The Crystal Gems fought to protect the planet, we shut this place down, I was born here, but even I recognized that what they were doing was wrong." Amethyst said and looked down, she had just admitted to a stranger that she was a mistake, that she was born in a place that was evil, that was a mistake. Amethyst thought Obsidian would think she was evil or a monster, but he simply put one hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up at him.

"I understand how you feel, I was born here too." Obsidian said and Amethyst froze in surprise, he was made in the kindergarten? But how had she never met him before now? How come he didn't know what this place was or who she was? Amethyst suddenly had a crazy idea about Obsidian and where he came from.

"When were you born?" Amethyst asked and Obsidian thought for a second, a look of thought on his face.

"A little while ago, like sometime before you guys got here." Obsidian said and Amethyst gasped, that explained why he was so naive, why he seemed so childish in understanding, he was a newborn, probably only a few hours old, but how did he become exposed to human clothes?

"You didn't answer the second part of my question." Obsidian said matter-of-factly as he leaned back on his hands slightly, Amethyst had quite a hard time seeing him as a Gem, he seemed more human than anything else, but she couldn't blame him, Obsidian knew nothing about Gems or humans for that matter.

"My names Steven, um I'm kinda half a gem, my mom was Rose Quartz, but she met my dad Greg Universe, and she gave up her physical form so that I could be born, so I'm half human half gem. This is Amethyst she's a full fledged Crystal Gem, we're kinda the protectors of earth, there are two more Gems at the temple, their Garnet and Pearl, the Crystal Gems take care of me and teach me my powers." Steven explained, Amethyst would've preferred to tell her own story but Steven pretty much summed everything up nicely. Obsidian nodded in understanding, he was sucking up information like a sponge. The machines are programmed to download certain necessary information into the brains of the Gems it creates, this included, how to walk, how to talk and the languages necessary, it also downloads their name and the knowledge that their a Gem into their minds, and a basic combat program, it usually takes a few minutes for all the information to activate. Amethyst thought if they wanted 0 resistance they should've programmed the machines to download the knowledge of which side to be on. It also would've been better if it downloaded how to use their abilities also, but something malfunctioned and they never did.

"More Gems? Can I meet them? Um I'm not really sure what else I want to know. I would like to learn more about human history, and Gem history. I'd like to be trained on how to fight more efficiently too." Amethyst had see him fight, he did pretty well, but without experience and the knowledge of how to use his powers, he lost quickly.

"Yeah more Gems, I'm sure they would like to meet you. Thats fine, but why did you destroy the kindergarten?" Steven asked and Obsidian stopped, placing a hand to his chin as if to think deeply.

"I was born here sure, but it just felt so dark and cold, I felt like a freak, a monster, a mistake, so I destroyed them, I couldn't stand the reminder of what I was." Obsidian said shrugging, Amethyst realized that the Male Gem was very similar to her, in the way he viewed his birth place and past, and his attitude. Amethyst was having an internal debate, he seemed trustworthy, and anyway he was a newborn, he had no idea about good and bad yet, they could teach him. Obsidian could be a very valuable ally to the Crystal Gems, she didn't see any reason why she shouldn't bring him to the temple, at least there Garnet and Pearl could help Amethyst bring Obsidian down if need be.

"Amethyst can Obsidian come home with us?" Steven asked, giving her the puppy dog eyes, Obsidian seemed amused by this, Amethyst knew she would never be able to say no to that face, so she nodded.

"Alright he can come back with us. But the choice on if he can stay or not belongs to Garnet." Amethyst said and Steven lept into the air cheering, Obsidian also leapt to his feet in excitement, he was happy to be going somewhere that he might be able to call home, a place he might belong.

"Alright alright, enough cheering come on, let's get home to Garnet. I'm hungry." Amethyst said as her and Steven's stomachs grumbled at the thought of food. Obsidian was surprised when his stomach growled also, he suddenly felt hungry too, the urge to eat almost overwhelming. Amethyst and Steven were also surprised, the only reason Amethyst ate was because she had shapeshifted the necessary body parts to do so, Steven was of course half human, but Obsidian had neither as an excuse, he was a full fledged Gem, and he didn't even know how to shapeshift yet. The more Amethyst discovered about the Male Gem, more uncomfortable she felt, he was so... Different. He was a guy first off, no Gems are guys except Steven but he's not a full Gem, no Gems actually bleed, and Gems don't usually have organs or anything for processes like eating. But apparently all of this stuff came default in Obsidian, Amethyst could only imagine how Pearl and Garnet would react, Pearl would probably protectively freak out and want to study the odd Gem, Garnet might just punch him through a wall.

"Come on I'll warp us back, I am the Warp Master!" Steven yelled as he ran to the warp pad leaving Amethyst behind with Obsidian, he looked at her and then back at the canyon walls of the kindergarten. His eyes were heavy, full of sadness, Amethyst knew the feeling, of fearing you wouldn't belong. As the two of them began walking after Steven, Obsidian decided to strike up a conversation.

"So you were made here too Amethyst?" Obsidian asked and she grimaced but sighed knowing she'd answer anyway.

"Yeah, that was over 5,000 years ago though." Amethyst said, Obsidian gaped at that, 5,000 years old? That was insane, Amethyst only looked about 18, that amount of time seemed almost impossible for any person to survive, but then again Gems aren't people.

"What's it like? Being a Crystal Gem I mean. Do you like it? Do you think they'll like me? Or will they attack me like you did?" Obsidian asked obliviously, Amethyst blushed at that, she had been a little quick to judge the Young Gem, he was rather innocent and child like. A refreshing blast of childlike innocence, like Steven.

"Being a Crystal Gem is pretty cool, it's like being a part of something, and knowing you're making a real difference. Yeah I like it a lot actually, I think they'll like you, I mean I don't see why they wouldn't, we don't truly know you yet, but I think you'll be a good Crystal Gem. I'm sorry by the way, for attacking you like that, I was just worried for Stevens safety, can never be too careful nowadays." Amethyst said, Obsidian put a hand on Amethyst shoulder before patting her back gently.

"It's fine, I actually understand what you mean, Steven is just the type of kid who breaks through even the toughest shells, if you get to know him. I can see why you'd protect him, I've only known him for a few minutes and I wanna protect him." Obsidian said, Amethyst blushed at his handsome smile. Amethyst couldn't believe that Obsidian had done that too her, she had never really felt attraction to anyone before, not even to good looking guys, she had felt friendship, jealousy, but never attraction. Rose had felt attraction to Greg and fallen in love with him, Garnet was literally a fusion of two Gems who were deeply in love and never wanted to be apart. Amethyst couldn't imagine feeling any of those feelings to anyone, sure Obsidian was attractive but Amethyst wasn't some weak minded love sick girl.

"Hey you ok? You seem a little out of it." Obsidian commented, breaking Amethyst out of her thoughts of human attraction, they stepped on the warp pad, something that amazed Obsidian completely.

"Warp master Steven!" Steven shouted, suddenly the warp stream activated and they were off to the temple. Obsidian was fascinated with the warp stream, as he watched Steven float up slightly he couldn't help but let himself float in the stream too. Obsidian began to laugh heartily as he and Steven began to float around each other. Amethyst was a little worried they might float out of the stream, but Steven knew better and Obsidian was a Gem, he wouldn't need oxygen or be affected by cold, at least she thought he wouldn't, she honestly didn't know anymore, he bleed like a human, he naturally got hungry like a human, did he need to breath like one? Amethyst normally wasn't one to be serious about anything, but right now seemed like the time she needed to be.

Obsidian was strange, he was something she had never seen before and it worried her, she was being serious because even she knew now was no time to joke around. Finally the warp was over and they were in the temple, Steven and Obsidian dropped to the floor like rocks, landing on their backs, this effectively shut up their laughter. Pearl and Garnet were sitting on the couch, both were reading different magazines and hadn't noticed that they had an unexpected guest.

"Hello Amethyst, Steven, how did the weekly check of the warp locations go?" Pearl asked, still not looking up from her magazine about human technology, Amethyst took a deep breath, what was she going to say.

"Um it was pretty good, but I found something... Interesting, while checking the warp locations." Amethyst said and Pearl began looking up to ask Amethyst what she found. As soon as Pearls eyes rose and they landed on Obsidian, she felt her breath hitch, the man was devilishly handsome, Pearl naturally did a very normal thing when you think someone's cute. She screamed intruder as she summoned her spear, Garnet leapt to her feet summoning her gauntlets. As they launched themselves towards the male Gem, Amethyst and Steven stepped in front of Obsidian to shield him. Garnet and Pearl stopped just in front of their friends. Obsidian looked surprised that they were protecting him but he didn't move from his spot, he was slightly afraid of what these Gems, Garnet and Pearl might do to him.

"Get out of the way Amethyst, you too Steven! This man might be dangerous!" Pearl shouted, Garnet stood still using her future vision to determine the best outcome. Obsidian kept being called a man but in actuality he looked no older than 15, Amethyst form was that of a 18 year old, while Garnet and Pearl looked about 20, Steven was of course 13 years old. For Gems age was not a big deal, Gems were thousands of years old, and could appear whatever age they wanted to be, humans however were much more serious when it came to age gaps, something Gems had a basic understanding of.

"Wait Garnet, Pearl! He's a good guy! We made sure before we brought him back, please just wait and talk to him first." Steven begged Garnet, the emotionless gem ruffled the boys hair as a small a smile graced her lips.

"Can't say no to that face." Garnet said, smiling at Steven as she held his cheek. Amethyst smiled at the sign of affection from garnet, Steven smiled at Garnet and hugged her leg, he was happy that he was the only person able to break Garnet's shell. Pearl gaped at her friend, this was a risky decision and she didn't like it, but Garnet is the leader and Pearl will never disobey her.

"Garnet! You can't think this is a good idea?" Pearl shrieked, Obsidian was quiet, this conversation maybe about him but he also knew that the decision of if he could stay with them belonged to the Crystal Gems. Pearl looked at Obsidian with disdain, the Dark Gem glared at her, he didn't like how judgmental she was being of him.

"I think it is a good idea, Rose wouldn't want us to just reject him for no reason, he deserves a chance, just like Rose gave each of us. It's what she would've wanted and what he deserves." Garnet explained, looking over her shoulder at Pearl, Garnet let her gauntlets disappear. Pearl had a look of surprise and shame on her face, she made her spear disappear, but as Pearls pride welled up in her she had a haughty look on her face as she glared at Obsidian, The Male Gem brushed her off and stepped out from his hiding place behind Amethyst, and Steven.

"Hello, my name is Obsidian, it's nice to meet you Garnet." Obsidian said, as held his hand out to Garnet for a handshake, she took it and gave him a firm handshake. Amethyst knew how Obsidian had known what a handshake was and how to say a proper greeting. Along with a language came all proper ways to use such a language, such a grammar, context, spelling, etc.

"It's a pleasure Obsidian, welcome to the temple." Garnet said as she released his hands and gave him an emotionless stare, she stood very imposingly over Obsidian, who was only slightly taller than Pearl.

"Thank you, Steven said this could be a place I could belong, he said it could be my home. I understand that this matter is your choice as leader, I will answer what're questions you have to the best of my ability. If you decide to send me away, I'll understand and there shall be no hard feelings. Plenty of planet to explore." Obsidian stated calmly, Garnet was slightly surprised that he would take her judgement so quickly, without any animosity towards The Crystal Gems.

"Come sit at the kitchen bar, we'll discuss this while Pearl prepares Steven and Amethyst some lunch." Garnet said, at the mention of lunch Obsidian's stomach growled, the Gems froze on in their stride.

"What was that?" Pearl questioned looking back at Obsidian, he looked nervous, as if he had thought he had one something wrong, but didn't know what it was.

"Uh my stomach? I guess I'm hungry." Obsidian said shyly, he didn't want to feel like a freak, but Pearl's stare and Garnet's surprise made him uncomfortable. Was there something wrong with him?

"But. But. But how? Gems don't naturally have organs. Did you shapeshift them? Amethyst did that so she could eat." Pearl said, she seemed more curious than disgusted by Obsidian, at least at this particular moment. Pearl looked like she wanted to study him, with charts, and lots of sharp point tools.

"I don't know how to use any of my powers yet. I can summon my weapon but that's about all I know how to do." Obsidian said, Pearl gaped at him, she rubbed her Gem, which helped her think.

"How does a Gem not know how to use their powers?" Pearl questioned, Obsidian felt slightly irritated by Pearl's mocking tone of voice.

"I'm a newborn, I was only made in the Kindergarten under an hour ago. How long did it take you to learn your powers?" Obsidian said, allowing his malice and distaste for Pearl evident in his voice. Pearl got ready to retort but Garnet held up her hands to the bickering Gems, silencing them.

"We can talk more about this later, right now let's just get something to eat." Garnet said, Pearl huffed irritatedly as she stormed off to the kitchen area of the beach house. Garnet sighed rubbing her forehead, Steven ran to the kitchen making weird noises, Amethyst chased behind him laughing. Obsidian smiled at the exchange, something inside him clicked with familiarity, almost like deja vu as he watched the scene. Pearl stood at the counter preparing sandwiches for Amethyst, Steven, and Obsidian, Pearl and Garnet of course didn't need to eat being Gems, and did not enjoy it, unlike Amethyst who loved food, Obsidian simply felt an urge to eat, he felt hungry and couldn't understand why he did.

"What kind of sandwich would you like Steven?" Pearl asked the young boy, Steven scrunched his face up putting a finger to his chin as he thought about what he wanted. Obsidian looked at all the foods pearl had laid out on the counter, he saw two meats, ham and turkey, he saw some lettuce, tomatoes, cheese, pickles and peanut butter and strawberry jelly. Obsidian suddenly knew what he wanted on his sandwich, but of course he decided to politely wait until Steven and Amethyst got theirs.

"I wanna peanut butter and jelly sandwich!" Steven cried out with excitement, Pearl nodded and quickly made Steven his sandwich, Amethyst sandwich simply had every ingredient Pearl had on the counter in it.

"What would you like?" Pearl asked Obsidian, The Male Gem was surprised at her politeness when asking, he had suspected her to be irritated or simply slightly rude.

"Um may I have a turkey sandwich? Lettuce and mustard please?" Obsidian asked, feeling that if Pearl was polite than he should be too. Obsidian watched Pearl's slender hands move, it was so quick, and precise, it was almost like watching a master engineer construct an engine. Except Pearl wasn't an engineer, and this was a simple sandwich, not an engine. Still Obsidian found Pearl's precise movements interesting as his eyes followed her hands.

"Are you alright Obsidian?" Pearl asked as she set the sandwich in front of the young Gem. Obsidian realized that in his thoughts, Pearl had finished the sandwich, and brought it to him, he had been staring into space before, but when Pearl had stepped in front of him, he had been staring at her stomach. Obsidian blushed and cleared his throat as he looked up at Pearl's confused expression, Obsidian thought she looked cute when she was confused or pouting, he shook away the thought, Obsidian felt like for some reason that he was already spoken for.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking about… things." Obsidian said awkwardly and Pearl nodded before taking her seat across from Obsidian, the Male Gem took a big bite of his sandwich, he noticed that while Steven, Amethyst, and himself were enjoying food, Garnet and Pearl were just watching.

"Aren't you two hungry? And Pearl, this sandwich is amazing." Obsidian asked the oldest two Gems. Pearl blushed at The Male Gem's compliment, Garnet cleared her throat as she was going to talk.

"Gems don't need to do things like eat, sleep, we don't age, we don't need air, some of us are resistant to pressure, heat and many more things. In other words we are much more durable than humans." Garnet explained, Obsidian nodded but that only brought up more questions for him. Like why was he different? Why did he feel hungry? He was even starting to feel tired. Steven yawned as he finished his sandwich, the child began rubbing his eyes. Amethyst had finished her sandwich and was now looking through the fridge for more food.

"Alright Steven time for bed." Garnet said, Steven sighed, he looked like he wanted to protest, but one look from both Garnet and Pearl silenced him. Steven instead held up his arms, Garnet chuckled at Steven's antics, she proceeded to pick Steven up and carry him to his room. Steven changed quickly and Garnet tucked him in. Obsidian finished his sandwich and sat on the couch, listening to Steven as he talked to Garnet a little.

"Garnet can you read me a story? Or tell me a story?" Steven asked, Garnet smiled as she ran her fingers through Steven's curly hair.

"You know I've never been a good story teller." Garnet said, Steven sighed with a nod, Obsidian hearing the whole exchange came up the stairs and kneeled next to Garnet by Steven's side.

"Maybe I can help? Want me to pick a book to read you?" Obsidian asked Steven softly, Garnet looked at The Black Gem emotionlessly, but on the inside she was slightly impressed, he barely knew any of them, yet he was willing to sit down and read a story to the young child.

"Yeah that'd be great." Steven said sleepily, Obsidian smiled at him, rubbing his head affectionately. Garnet smiled slightly at Obsidian's obvious care for Steven. Obsidian went over to Steven's bookshelf, he began looking through some of the books until he found the one he thought looked interesting. Obsidian took it off the shelf and sat in a chair next to Steven's bed. Garnet began walking down the stairs as Obsidian started to read softly.

"Look I didn't want to be a half-blood..." Obsidian started, Garnet was listening to him start reading but once she reached the bottom of the steps she couldn't really hear him clearly, she walked over to Pearl and sat down across from her.

"Pearl, I know he hasn't been here long but I don't think he's a threat. I've used my future vision and I can't see any issues with or without him staying, at least not anytime soon. But I'd like your opinion as well." Garnet said softly so that Steven and Obsidian couldn't hear. Amethyst had already gone to bed, The Purple Gem knew her opinion was valued by Garnet but she was tired and felt that her opinion wasn't truly needed. Pearl bit her lip, part of her didn't like Obsidian because he seemed rebellious like Amethyst, another part of her liked him and wanted him to stay because she knew Rose would give him a chance, and because Steven seemed to like him.

"Garnet, I can't see anything truly negative about this situation. If he is truly trustworthy and isn't lying about where he came from, well he could be a very valuable ally. We could use all the help we can get, especially if the homeworld Gems are trying to return to earth. Properly trained, another Gem is always helpful." Pearl stated in a whisper, Garnet was of course emotionless as she held her chin in thought. Garnet agreed with Pearl's reasoning, Obsidian could be a valuable asset to them, plus she liked how caring he already seemed to be with Steven, Garnet and Pearl could both hear his soft voice reading The Lightning Thief to Steven, although they couldn't really hear what he was saying from this far away.

Obsidian was really into the story, it was about a 12 year old boy named Percy Jackson, who was actually a demigod Son of Poseidon, who was framed for stealing Zeus, the king of the Gods weapon of power. So far it was really good, Obsidian leaned over to check if Steven was asleep, and when he saw that Steven was asleep, Obsidian quietly closed the book and walked down the steps towards Garnet and Pearl.

"So Obsidian, Pearl and I have been discussing some things. You shall be allowed to stay here, but if at any point you betray our trust, we shall force you into your Gem and lock you away. Is that understood?" Garnet said, making sure the last point sounded threatening.

"I'd never betray your trust. I know I've only just met you all, but if anything keeps me from betraying you guys, it'd be Steven. He gave me a chance, Amethyst would've killed me but Steven stopped her. I owe him my life and I won't let him get hurt. So even if for some reason I don't like any of you, I'd stay to protect Steven." Obsidian said, Garnet and Pearl both knew from the determination in his voice that Obsidian was absolutely serious about protecting Steven. They couldn't blame him, Steven was just the type of person that could grow on anyone, he broke down barriers, Steven could soften the hardest of hearts, and even though Obsidian's heart wasn't stone, he was no exception.

"For tonight you'll sleep on the couch, tomorrow we'll sync your Gem to the temple, that way you'll have an actual room." Garnet said and Obsidian nodded in some understanding, Pearl smirked at Obsidian.

"Tomorrow we shall also start your training and education, and I'll assure you, the training shall be some of toughest we Gems have to offer, you'll be an incredible warrior at the end of it." Pearl said, Obsidian resisted the urge to groan, he was excited and nervous all at once. He was already feeling sleepy, his eyes drooping.

"If you need sleep, you better get it now, trust me you'll need it for tomorrow." Pearl said, Obsidian sighed as he laid on the couch, Garnet handed him a blanket and Pearl got him a pillow from the closet. Obsidian thanked them and the two Gems went into their rooms.

'Tomorrow's gonna be a long day...' Obsidian thought to himself.

**Author's note: hey guys I'm really feeling this story so I might write this more than my other one. So what'd you guys think of the chapter? How about my portrayal of the Gems and Steven, accurate or no? Please vote on the pairing, the poll is on my profile. I'd also like to let you know the poll is more like helping me see what you guys want, I have a basic idea for the pairing I want, but I wanna see what you guys want too. So let me clarify a few things, Obsidian knows basic things, he knows English perfectly, he basically has had a dictionary downloaded in his brain, a basic combat program allowed him to fight Amethyst as well as he did. Anyway until next time guys!**


	3. A Tour Of Beach City

**Author's note: Hey guys, so let me clarify a few things about this chapter. So Obsidian knows how to fight, however it's very basic and he doesn't have any experience in fighting besides Amethyst. So for this chapter he will be whipped a few times by the actual Gems, he'll eventually be able to beat some of them every once in a while, but against things like Holo-Pearl, he can beat the basic program and can hold his own against the advanced program. Garnet will be extremely tough but I do have an idea on how he'd be able to beat Garnet, if I want him to that is. Also I want to clarify what Obsidians basic knowledge is, he has basically a high school graduates knowledge, but without any history or idea of normal human or gem behavior. Some info is in his mind and is unlocked through experience.**

Obsidian was woken up rather suddenly when a huge weight landed on his chest, knocking all the air out of his lungs. Obsidian sprung up quickly ready to defend himself, or protect Steven, which ever needed to be done. When he sat up Obsidian saw that the weight on his chest was just Steven, who had apparently jumped from his room, which was right above the couch, onto him. Steven was laughing, he couldn't wait anymore for Obsidian to wake up. It was contagious as Obsidian began laughing with him.

"Good morning to you too Steven. How'd you sleep?" Obsidian asked as he lifted the young child off his chest rather easily, once Obsidian was up and standing he placed Steven on his shoulders. Steven had his hands on Obsidian forehead as the young boy leaned over the dark gems head, feeling secure and safe with Obsidian.

"I slept great, but I had this weird dream where tacos had rained from space and taken over beach city, and the only way to beat them was too eat them. I saved everyone." Steven said seriously, Obsidian burst into a fit of laughter at such a strange dream, he was surprised when he realized he knew what a taco was, Obsidian shrugged to himself guessing that some more important information from the machine activated in his brain. Obsidian sat Steven down at the counter table as he went and sat on the other side. Steven laid his head on the table, his pajamas making a ruffling noise as he moved.

"Sounds like a pretty wild dream Steven. You hungry?" I asked as I got up and went to the fridge, I began to think about myself, making me frown. How did Steven knock the air out of me when Gems don't have lungs? Or how come I was hungry again? Why did I need sleep? Easiest answer for me, was that I wanted too, just like Amethyst.

What Obsidian didn't know was the commotion the purple gem was going through currently. Amethyst was rushing around her room looking for a mirror and a hair magazine, so she could find a pretty style. Amethyst had the undeniable urge to gain Obsidians attention, something she didn't understand or could control, she just wanted to look her best in front of the dark gem.

Surprisingly Pearl was also debating if she should attempt to garner the new gems attention, her debate was much simpler, Pearl loved Rose, a simply attraction to this new gem was nothing serious. It was actually natural to be interested in something new, and interesting.

Honestly Pearl wouldn't be surprised if Amethyst also felt a similar urge, if was only natural, Pearl knew they would all be comfortable and over this new gem soon enough. Even still Pearl put on some light blue lipstick, not much but enough to show the fullness of her lips and bring out the deep blue of her eyes. She also put a light blue blush on her cheeks, it was simple but elegant at the same time, making Pearl have a simple beauty.

Pearl exited her room exactly a minute after Amethyst had already came out of hers. Pearl gasped when she saw Amethyst new hairstyle, a punk cut with all of her hair flipped to the right lightly covering one eye, the exposed left side of her head shaved, with both a hoop and stud earring in her earlobe. Purple lipstick coated her lips bring out their luscious shape, extenuating her deep purple eyes and gem. Pearl was jealous immediately, because while Pearl was beautiful, even Obsidian was lingering with a stare, Amethyst was downright sexy. Pearl could see she had cleaned up and straightened her clothes as well. Amethyst was a knockout and she had Obsidians full attention, or so Pearl thought.

Sure Obsidian found Amethyst attractive, but Pearl had his full attention, he pulled his eyes away before she saw his lingering stare.

"So, Pearl what's in store for my training?" Obsidian asked breaking Pearl away from her thoughts, she turned to him to see him turning back to flip the bacon on the stove, Obsidian was making sure he had a lot to make, Amethyst appetite was insane, and his was no different. Pearl took a moment to think, the temple door opened, everyone turned to see Garnet exiting the temple.

"Howdy." Garnet said as she sat at the table beside Steven, she gave Amethyst and Pearl a look over, a silent message saying they needed to talk later. Garnet was obviously the only one not really fazed or affected by Obsidian's presence, but considering she literally is a relationship, that was no surprise.

"Well I figured I could train you in using your weapon, using myself and a hologram training program, I'd also teach you Gem and Human history. Garnet would teach you bodily training, helping you excel your strength, speed, and agility to it's highest possible limit. Amethyst I believe can teach you how to shapeshift, and teach you many of your Gem abilities." Pearl explained, she had begun rambling but even then Obsidian listened to her intently, for some reason he enjoyed the sound of Pearl's voice.

Obsidian cooked the bacon and put it on another plate before grabbing three paper plates from the cabinet and some silverware, setting all of it down on the table. Steven and Amethyst instantly began filling their plates, Obsidian realized if he didn't hurry there wouldn't be any left. Obsidian quickly scooped some eggs and bacon onto his plate, grabbing the waffles as they popped out of the toaster, tossing two on Steven and Amethyst plates, and two on his own.

"Are you even listening to me?" Pearl suddenly asked Obsidian, he didn't even look up from his plate as he swallowed his bite to answer.

"You were rambling on about how you don't know if Amethyst would be a good teacher because she plays around too much. Then you said maybe I wouldn't be able to handle Holo-Pearl whoever that is." Obsidian said before briefly making eye contact with Pearl, smiling at how cute she looked surprised. Obsidian smirked as he scooped up another forkful of eggs, Pearl seemed slightly flustered after that making Amethyst snicker, Obsidian vaguely wonder if that was because no one really paid attention when she rambled except maybe Garnet. They ate in silence after that, until all the food was done, that was when Pearl decided to speak again.

"Alright, Obsidian meet me outside, Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven, would you all like to watch Obsidian's training? He's going to fight Holo-Pearl." Pearl said in an excited tone, everyone seated at the table got up and began to make their way outside, everyone except for Steven and Obsidian was feeling excitement, Obsidian had no idea who or what Holo-Pearl was, and Steven had had his fair share of traumatic experiences with the hologram.

"Who's Holo-Pearl?" Obsidian asked as he walked next to Pearl, she seemed excited about Obsidian's training. Probably wanted to see the dark gem get smacked around in training. Obsidian took this time to examine Pearl, despite her over reactions and nagging, he could see she meant well, Obsidian felt himself blush when he realized he was staring at her, she was beautiful.

"Holo-Pearl is a hologram version of myself, I use her when I train for combat, I think she'll be a good start for your training, unless you can't handle her, than she'll force you into your Gem." Pearl said carelessly, Obsidian stared at her wide eyed, she talked about being forced into your Gem like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Gee thanks for your faith Pearl." Obsidian said in an overly sarcastic tone, which part of him regretted, Pearl glared at him as she huffed, hands balled up at her sides as she leapt off the porch onto the beach. Obsidian smiled shaking his head at how easy it was to annoy her, considering how cute she looked irritated, Obsidian considered doing it more often. He leapt down after Pearl onto the beach, attempting to keep up with the lithe gem. Obsidian saw Garnet and Amethyst sitting on a rock with Steven, Obsidian's gaze had lingered on Amethyst for a few seconds too long because the purple gem caught his gaze and winked at him, making Obsidian blush, something that did not go unnoticed by Pearl, who silently vowed to make Obsidian's training as hard as possible. Pearl was walking towards the group of gems on the rocks, Obsidian was quickly following behind her, preparing himself for his training. Pearl's gem began to glow and a holographic version of Pearl began to shape itself in front of her. Once the hologram was fully formed Pearl sliced through the holograms connection to her gem.

"Do you wish to engage in combat?" Holo-Pearl asked, her voice was robotic and choppy, her mouth moving in a open and close fashion, not necessarily like lips but kinda like an old video game. Pearl handed the hologram what looked like a fencing sword.

"Ok I'm going to set you up on assessment mode, Holo-Pearl will fight you like any other opponent, but she'll also scan your fighting style for strengths and weaknesses, so I can see what I need to teach you, and what training program to set you up with. Be careful though if you lose she'll force you into your gem." Pearl explained as she looked at Obsidian, he met Pearls eyes. black on light blue, and listened to everything she explained, no matter how boring it might be, Obsidian was excited to fight.

"Alright Obsidian when you're ready to begin, say begin program, Holo-Pearl will activate and banter with you somewhat before beginning, she will assess your skills in the middle of combat." Pearl explained, Obsidian nodded, reaching for his weapon, he could feel all the excitement running through him rush to his gem, the handle of his sword appeared, glowing a brilliant white tinted black as Obsidian grabbed it and drew it quickly from his gem. Pearl gasped at the sword, obviously amazed at the beautiful black Obsidian blade, the dark gem couldn't blame her, the gems had never seen his weapon before, Obsidian glanced at the glistening black blade, sharper than any man made steel sword. Obsidian gave it an experimental twirl, feeling it's incredible balance.

"Do you wish to engage in combat?" Holo-Pearl asked, breaking Obsidian from his thoughts. The newest gem took off his trench coat and tossed it to Steven to hold.

"Yes, begin program." Obsidian said loudly as he held his sword lazily at his side, Obsidian knew that Holo-Pearl would attack after banter, there was no reason to defend just yet, leave it as a surprise.

"You've already made a mistake challenging me!" It said in a choppy emotionless voice. It dropped down in a crouched offensive position, its sword poised behind it.

"I think it's more of a step in the right direction." Obsidian said, Holo-Pearl's eyes became more of an angry shape, turning into a red color.

"Commencing duel!" Holo-Pearl said as it dashed forward bringing its sword up quickly to slash Obsidian, who blocked it rather easily, using minimal effort, but creating a rather surprising burst of air. Holo-Pearl was stronger than she looked. Pearl wasn't surprised, the Hologram would start at the lowest level of its advanced program and advance up until defeated or victorious. It tried to thrust its blade into Obsidian stomach but he quickly sidestepped. In response Holo-Pearl proceeded to move even faster towards Obsidian as it made a strike at his head, The new gem knocked the blade aside coming close inside Holo-Pearls guard, preparing to impale it, but the hologram was quick enough to block deflect Obsidian's strike and push me back. Obsidian watched Holo-Pearl begin moving faster than before, that's when he realized it was learning his skill and upping the skill level based on his fighting style. Obsidian growled, letting his emotions drive him, he charged towards her just as fast, just as he reached Holo-Pearl, she did a flip over him.

"Opening detected!" Holo-Pearl yelled as it slashed across Obsidian's back with its blade. Pearl tisked, his emotions were interfering with his technique, making him reckless. The dark gem grunted in pain and spun around to strike it, but as he turned the hologram slide between his legs and slashed a cut open on his right thigh, bringing Obsidian to a knee. The new gem forced himself to move out of the way of Holo-Pearls kill blow and groaned in pain, Obsidian began getting angry, he rushed at Holo-Pearl as quickly as he could move with an injured thigh. Obsidian watched the hologram dodge and swing at him again, slicing open Obsidian's left bicep, blood was dripping from all the wounds, turning the sand around him into a blackish red color. Obsidian heard Pearl gasp in surprise, and he felt somewhat embarrassed, she probably thought he was a freak. But Pearl was actually fascinated that he bled, she did find it strange but interesting, still right now she was worried for his wellbeing. Obsidian toppled to his knees again, Steven had tears in his eyes as he was worried about Obsidian, he didn't look so good right now..

"You were foolish to think you could defeat me." Holo-Pearl mocked in her choppy machine voice. Obsidian grimaced as he began forcing himself upon his feet, he held his sword tightly as he glared at Holo-Pearl, Obsidian realized he needed a different tactic. Pearl was surprised at how quickly he was able to get back up. Obsidian understood that attacking head on was bad as the machine seemed to just scan his movements for a proper attack. That's it, Obsidian decided to stay on the defensive but at the same time, he would try to memorize Holo-Pearl's move set, there was a lot of moves but it seemed to only use a specific set of moves when it attacks. Against a person this tactic was useless but a machine, well they don't do well with improvising. Obsidian felt his his wounds begin to heal, hehe turned to his bicep and watched as the cut sealed and looked good as new. he Obsidian felt his shirt mend itself, making it like there was never a hole in it.

The dark gem stood slowly examining his thigh as he did to make sure it was healed, Obsidian as Obsidian examined his pants leg to his surprise it was completely sealed and cleaned, no blood anywhere except on the Obsidian smirked, he could see some slight surprise on Pearl's face, she obviously didn't think he'd last this long. Pearl honestly didn't, she was also surprised at how fast he had healed, gems take at least 30 minutes to an hour to heal wounds like that. Obsidian grinned wickedly at Holo-Pearl, holding up his hand and waving her towards him. The hologram dashed at Obsidian bringing her blade up for a diagonal slash, which the dark gem easily blocked, smirking at the machine as he pushed against it's blade. Holo-Pearl stepped back and assessed Obsidian again before rushing forward, attempting to land a flurry of strikes, The dark gem easily blocked, dodged, and sidestepped each strike it made. Holo-Pearl proceeded to make a straight thrust towards his chest which Obsidian easily knocked aside as he came in close and rocked her face with a solid punch causing her to fly backward and roll on the sand till she came to a hard stop against the rocks.

Holo-Pearl slowly stood as she righted herself.

"Defense rank J, 4 openings detected." Obsidian watched her dash forward again, attacking him with the same moves as in the flurry. Obsidian smirked, she was repeating moves now, just like he expected, now was the time to go on the offensive. Obsidian again blocked each one before grabbing Holo-Pearl's wrist, pushing her sword away from him and slamming his forehead against the hologram, making Holo-Pearl shudder slightly as forced was applied to the gem on her forehead. Obsidian kicked out with his right foot, causing Holo-Pearl to slide back, she came back towards him just as quickly attempting to Impale him. Obsidian blocked the holograms strike and quickly began to attack with a rush of strength and furious blows, Holo-Pearl struggled to keep up and block each attack, the dark gem began to move forward at the same time that he pressed on with his attacks.

In a desperate attempt to injure Obsidian, Holo-Pearl lashed out with her blade, Obsidian easily grabbed her wrist, twisting it around behind her and forcing it upward, in a move that would easily remove the shoulder from it's socket had it been used on a normal opponent, Obsidian quickly proceeded stabbed the hologram through the back, driving his sword all the way through it up to the hilt. The dark gem leaned down to Holo-Pearls ear.

"I win, you should've killed me when you had the chance." Obsidian whispered as Holo-Pearl flickered to show she had been pierced, the dark gem pulled his blade out and made it disappear back into his gem.

"Match set, challenger wins!" Holo-Pearl yelled, Obsidian was breathing heavily as he smiled at The Crystal Gems, Steven stood up running over to him.

"That was so cool! Where'd you learn to fight like that?" He asked rapidly, Obsidian smiled ruffling his hair as he crouched down so Steven could look him in the eyes better.

"I'm not sure Steven, but my best guess is it was programmed into me, same as most other things I know." Obsidian said with a shrug as he stood up, picking Steven up onto his shoulders as the dark gem ran back to the gems, making him shriek with surprise and excitement. Obsidian thought about Steven's question as they ran, how did he know how to fight like that? When Obsidian fought Amethyst it felt like he was using moves he had been trained with, moves he knew, and since it wasn't much Obsidian had lost. But these skills felt foreign almost like someone else's knowledge, probably just new move's downloaded into his mind recently activated.

"Well, I must admit you did surprisingly well, I think you should train with Amethyst next in shapeshifting and your basic Gem abilities. I can see that while you are a good sword fighter, you don't rely on that skill alone, and you haven't completely honed the ability, you choose a mixture of both hand to hand combat and sword attacks. I'll analyze your battle data and come up with a training plan for you tonight." Pearl stated in a surprisingly a nice voice, Obsidian smiled his thanks which made her blush blue and look away, Obsidian frowned slightly but he had to admit Pearl was kinda cute flustered, Obsidian looked at Garnet, who still had an emotionless mask on her face, she didn't seem to have any advice right now, what Obsidian didn't know was Garnet was thinking of where she had seen that fighting style before. Obsidian set Steven down as Amethyst hopped off her rock, Obsidian guessed training will just go one right after the other.

"Alright OB lets do this." Amethyst said as she approached Obsidian, the dark gem gave her a confused look. Amethyst was excited to train Obsidian, she never really got to teach anyone anything, everyone found her unfit to teach Steven.

"OB?" Obsidian asked and she rolled her eyes and sighed, shaking her head.

"It's a nickname Obsidian, chill out, OB, short for Obsidian? Understand?" Amethyst said slowly, Obsidian glared at her but just silently nodded, Amethyst stood about a yard from Obsidian, he glanced over to look at the rest of The Gems, Garnet just leaned against rock watching him intently, her thoughts shielded with an emotionless mask, Steven excitedly sat there watching Obsidian and Amethyst, and Pearl just looked like she was deep in thought as she watched them, Obsidian turned back to Amethyst.

"Let's do this..."

As Pearl reviewed Holo-Pearls collected battle data which was automatically downloaded into her mind when she put the hologram away, Pearl couldn't help but notice how quickly Obsidian learned Holo-Pearl's attack pattern. For a Gem this was kind of expected, Gems could learn much more information at a much more rapid rate than humans could. A Gem could learn all of human history in a week, whether from reading through history books. Or a few hours if they used a mental connection with another Gem who had the desired knowledge. Combat came much quicker than actual information, since most Gems are designed for combat, the only reason Stevens training took so long was because he was half human, but even then he still learned much more rapidly than an average human child, like Connie.

Still a male Gem was unheard of, Rose had said it had once been an idea to produce male Gems, but the idea was scrapped for unknown reasons. But Obsidian stood before her a fully functional male Gem, in fact he seemed to function quite smoothly, the most logical explanation for him being a male was an unbalance in the embryonic fluids nutrients, which had a technician been monitoring, would've been instantly fixed. But since there wasn't one, Obsidian had been created, Pearl still had many questions, such as why he has human like behavior, or tendencies.

Pearl sighed, as all these possibilities swirled in her mind, she pushed them to the side and simply reviewed his combat data. Pearl would study him more some other time. She watched him attempt shapeshifting, he was obviously having some trouble with the technique, she may need to assist him. Anyway, Pearl had to say she admire the Gems skill in combat, while no where near her own, or any of the her comrades, he was still quite skilled, enough so to be a good ally. Pearl had made a conclusion that training Obsidian would be rather easy, as it seemed the longer he trained, or the more information was presented, the more information from the downloaded amount would activate in his mind.

Pearl found herself staring too long at the way Obsidian's body flexed and moved as he attempted shapeshifting. Pearl blushed deeply at that, but she was quickly absorbed back into her thoughts, which slowly drifted to Rose, Pearl wonder what she'd think of Obsidian.

Obsidian while on Pearl's mind was struggling to control the changes that shapeshifting put him through. The dark gem just couldn't focus well and had trouble picturing what he wanted to change into, he simply didn't know many creatures on earth.

"Obsidian chill man, you're thinking too much about it, you have to feel the change, look for something on the beach you like and turn into it." Amethyst suggested, Obsidian looked around the sandy ground for some kind of animal or shape, just anything he liked, suddenly a white bird caught his eye, a seagull he believed it was called. Obsidian watched the small creature hobble across the sand, he watched it carefully, the way its legs moved, the shape of its wings. Obsidian had a good picture of the small creature in his mind, he closed his eyes and focused simply on his mental picture, he imagined himself changing into the bird, he relaxed his body and felt the changes spread across his body.

When Obsidian opened his eyes he was much smaller, looking up at Amethyst, when he looked down at himself he saw a greyish white bird with a black gem on its chest. Obsidian examined himself, moving his legs giving his wings experimental movement and flapping them.

"Nice job OB you did it! You can change back now if you want or just try out your form for a little bit." Amethyst said with a thumbs up, Obsidian flew up and landed on the purple gems shoulder. Amethyst stroked the feathers on Obsidian's head, the dark gem gave a little noise of content.

"Well look at that. Told you it wasn't hard. All you had to do was relax." Amethyst said, reaching up for Obsidian to perch on her finger.

"You were right, honestly this is a little weird, I don't know about this." Obsidian said shyly, Amethyst let him fly to the ground where he quickly shapeshifted back to normal.

"Don't worry it's the first time you've done it. You'll get used to it eventually." Amethyst said with a shrug, Obsidian smirked as he got an idea, he focused on Amethyst appearance, he began shapeshifting surprising Amethyst. Before her now stood a mirror image of herself. Except it was black and grey, Obsidian had shapeshifted into her.

"Well would you look at that. I look good haha." Obsidian said bursting into laughter, Amethyst blushed at the subtle compliment, she watched as he started to do ridiculous poses, more to embarrass Amethyst a little and make her laugh.

"Haha this is strange but it is wicked cool." Obsidian shapeshifted again but into Steven, making the small boy laugh in excitement.

"Yay, we got another player for Steven Tag." Steven said, Garnet smiled at him and ruffled Steven's hair. Garnet was actually deep in thought, she had been using her future vision to see what could happen if they let Obsidian join the team, she had seen plenty of outcomes, both good and bad, mostly good, and the bad was always accidental, but at one point she couldn't see anything the possibilities just stopped, she couldn't see past a certain point in time and that worried her a bit. But Garnet was a tough and determined gem, she was sure they could face whatever's coming.

Obsidian had shapeshifted back to normal, flexing his hands, cracking his neck and knuckles, stretching slightly.

"Is it just me or does shapeshifting make your body feel super stiff after?" Obsidian asked, Amethyst laughed at that, Garnet gave a small smile, Pearl was just deep in thought while Steven seemed a little bored.

"It's like that the first few times, eventually you'll get used to it and your form will get used to changing. But let's start on some other techniques." Amethyst said, and judging by how far into the rocks the gems seemed to sit, Obsidian knew this would take a long time…

-Time Skip 3 Hrs-

Obsidian was laying flat on his back in the sand, absolutely exhausted from all the Gem techniques he had learned. Each technique took a portion of energy from his gem, and while his gem could replenish energy rather quickly, several techniques in quick succession was enough to empty the Gem before it could replenish.

"Obsidian come with me I need to talk with you." Garnet said walking from the group of Gems down the beach, Obsidian felt his energy slowly replenish as he stood up. Once the Gem was steady and felt like he had enough power, he quickly performed a liquid expelling technique, all of the sweat instantly blasted off of Obsidian's clothes and body onto the surrounding sand. The dark Gem quickly followed after Garnet, when he stood by her side he decided to speak.

"Yes Garnet? Is something wrong?" Obsidian asked, though normally he wouldn't use such a formal tone, Garnet was his leader, Obsidian didn't want to show her disrespect and have her kick him out of the Crystal Gems, especially since he didn't get to join yet.

"No need to be so formal Obsidian, I just needed to give you a mission." Garnet said, her slight accent flowing through her words, a slight smile on her lips, but Obsidian was surprised, he already had a mission? Garnet trusted him that much already? Obsidian instantly stood up straighter, he didn't want to disappoint.

"You think I'm ready for a mission already Garnet? I don't want to get a mission and fail because I wasn't prepared, and I haven't gotten to train with you yet, what if I'm not ready?" Obsidian asked rather rapidly, luckily Garnet was a good listener and understood his concerns.

"Don't worry Obsidian, the mission is easy. Steven has been waiting all day to hang out with you and show you around the city, I want you to go with him, and if need be protect him. Do you understand your mission?" Garnet asked, stopping to look at Obsidian while putting a hand on his shoulder. Despite having a very easy mission, Obsidian gained a determined look and nodded, he owed his life to Steven and he wouldn't let anyone hurt him. Garnet saw the determination in his eyes and smiled, she had a sense about people, being a mix of future vision and how she felt around the person, Garnet knew if she could trust people, she trusted Obsidian to take care of Steven.

"I got this Garnet, I'll make sure he's safe and has fun." Obsidian said with a confident smile as the two began walking back to the group. Pearl, was looking at Obsidian thoughtfully, Amethyst was giving him a small shy smile, and Steven ran up to him and Garnet. Steven instantly grappled to Garnet's right leg and Obsidian's left leg. Garnet and Obsidian made eye contact and neither could hold in a chuckle at Steven's antics.

"So can I take Obsidian around beach city Garnet? Please can I give him a tour now? Pleeeeeease?" Steven said giving Garnet puppy dog eyes, even Obsidian felt tempted to beg Garnet for Steven.

"Can't say no to that face. Of course you can take him around town, but make sure your back by dinner, ok?" Garnet said and Steven nodded grabbing Obsidian's hand and took off with Obsidian in tow towards the boardwalk. Steven laughed loudly as he dragged Obsidian along, Steven's happiness was rather contagious as Obsidian began laughing just as loud as they raced across the beach. Garnet and the Gems walked into the beach house in order to have a talk.

**Beach House**

"Garnet are you sure it was a good idea to let him go with Obsidian? I mean we barely know him!" Pearl said, Garnet was leaning against the counter, an emotionless mask on her face, Amethyst leaned against the bar while sitting on a stool, pretending to be uncaring but worry was still clear in her eyes.

"I understand your concern Pearl, but I've already checked with my future vision, Steven is safer with Obsidian around than he would be alone." Garnet replied coolly, Pearl sighed but nodded in understanding, nobody could know better than Garnet.

"So what do you two think of Obsidian so far?" Pearl asked her companions, Garnet gained a thoughtful expression, while Amethyst gave a smile. Pearl frowned at that, but ignored it, as it wasn't important.

"Well I think he's a strong Gem, determined, powerful, he'll be an excellent ally and friend, plus Steven seems to really like him, and Obsidian has a clear fondness of him. I also see no consequences of him staying here, just benefits, for all of us." Garnet said, giving Pearl a slight smirk and knowingly look, although confused Pearl just nodded while Amethyst gave her a smirk, Amethyst liked being right.

"I think he's interesting, someone new to mess around and play with, who can actually take us on full force, or partly in Garnets case." Amethyst said, voicing part of her opinion but not all of it, the others apparently didn't notice.

"What I wanted to talk about was your sudden change of behaviour, with Obsidian around." Garnet said, aiming them with a solid look. Instantly Pearl and Amethyst blushed and looked at the floor.

"So I was right, you two do feel somewhat attracted to him. I understand this, after all we've never seen a male gem and he is something new and interesting. However I do not want this "infatuation" to interfere with your performance on missions. Do I make myself clear?" Garnet asked, Pearl and Amethyst were surprised at how simple Garnet's discussion was.

"Yes Garnet we understand and agree with you. I will make sure I am at my peak of skill on our missions still." Pearl said answering for both her and Amethyst, who had simply nodded her agreement. While Amethyst didn't like Pearl bossing her around or talking for her, she still didn't feel like disagreeing and simply let it pass. Amethyst had never thought of the word "infatuation" too much before, only when meeting Greg, and possibly Vidalia, but both had been more of an admiration than an attraction. Still, Amethyst could tell her feelings were similar to the ones she had for Greg but not exactly the same.

Pearl was thinking something similar but not exactly the same, she was wondering what Rose would think of Obsidian. Would Rose approve of them letting the dark gem have a chance to join their ranks? Definately, Rose wasn't partial and always let gems who proved themselves loyal to join her. Would she approve of Obsidian as an individual? Possibly, after all Pearl didn't know much about him yet so she couldn't make a clear assumption. Her last question was how did Pearl feel about Obsidian? Pearl's answer? Confused, she wanted to learn more simply to satisfy her craving for information and answers.

Garnet could see the wheels turning in her comrades heads as they thought through everything that had happened. Garnet wanted to train Obsidian still, she wanted to see what the newborn was capable of, if he had any special abilities, like Lapis water manipulation, Sapphire's ice manipulation or Ruby's heat manipulation. It was a rare trait for Gems to develop such abilities, and when they did most of them could only control small amounts of their element. Lapis was the only Gem Garnet knew of who could manipulate their element on such a large scale, being able to make constructs and designs to her will, as well as stealing the entire ocean. Sapphire could control ice but she could only control it so much before she tired out or lost control and even then it was only enough for a small room, Ruby could heat her body to extremely high temperatures which had many useful applications, but very rarely could she conjure up an actual flame, plus she burned out quickly, Pearl had slight control over sand, but could only control a small amount of it at a time, though she had refined the ability so she could create small sand figurines.

Garnet vaguely wondered if Obsidian was also able to control an element, and if so what element, and was it on a large or small scale? For now she would let these thoughts rest, when they trained Garnet would be able to put him in dangerous situations, which was when the abilities usually manifested in a defensive state, training would allow a Gem to control it much better and for many uses. Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst each got up and went to do a few things around the house, including cleaning, eating, and silent musing. Each of them hoping Steven was having a good time.

**Back On The BoardWalk**

"Sorry Steven, I didn't really think about controlling my strength on that game." Obsidian said as he held up the broken mechanical arm. Steven just laughed as they looked for another game, you see Steven had taken Obsidian to 's arcade, he had showed Obsidian an arm wrestling game, after explaining how it worked for about 10 minutes Obsidian finally listened to Steven and decided to try the game... only to completely tear the arm off because he didn't expect it to be so easy.

Obsidian set the arm down on the game and followed Steven through the arcade, occasionally glancing at a bright and colorful arcade cabinet but not finding anything he wanted to try playing, though Steven would occasionally stop at a game and get excited, Obsidian simply walked through aimlessly. Until he saw an interesting arcade cabinet, the top of it read Time Crisis 3, walking up to the game Obsidian picked up the blue control, it looked like an earth handgun, but instead of feeling unfamiliar like he'd expected it felt comfortable and familiar, as if he had played this game before.

"You wanna try that one? It's pretty good, I never played it but I've seen other kids play it. I think you just aim the gun and fire at the bad guys shooting at you." Steven said, Obsidian simply nodded and watched as Steven put the earth money into the game. Obsidian went through the startup of the game, carefully reading the instructions each screen had, until finally the game began.

Obsidian realized that his character was in a rocky beach area and would mostly walk on his own, the only thing Obsidian had to do was duck behind cover and shoot. Steven and Obsidian couldn't believe how good he was first try, it was like he could sense them, or that's what Steven thought, but what was really happening was Obsidian would catch small amounts of movement in his peripheral vision and would react before thinking.

Steven watched the new Gem go through the levels easily and as quickly as he could, Steven soon after thinking realized he wasn't surprised at how good Obsidian was, after all Garnet was really good at meat beat mania but she had used future vision. Obsidian arm had begun to react almost on it's on as if he simply connected his sense of sight to his instinctual reaction. Person showed up, boom dead. Obsidian would keep repeating this pattern with a sense of familiarity, in fact Obsidian kinda got sick from the way his thoughts swirled about his comfort with a gun.

Obsidian held a hand to his forehead as a headache smacked into him, it was almost like he was reaching for information he didn't have. Obsidian put the gun back into the game holster, letting his character die.

"Awe you were doing so well why'd you stop?" Steven asked, Obsidian took his hand and began walking out of the arcade, trying to unblur his vision.

"Obsidian are you alright? What's wrong?" Steven asked, as he began to guide the newborn gem away from the arcade, yelling when he found the broken arm wrestling game, Steven began moving faster as he dragged Obsidian behind him who was still heavily disorientated as he just stumbled along behind Steven. Steven dragged him to a bench near Beach City Boardwalk Fries, helping him to sit down.

"S-sorry Steven, I just wasn't feeling to good, I'm alright now, just a little shaky and hungry." Obsidian admitted, smelling the delicious smells from Fish Stew Pizza a little ways down the boardwalk, and Beach Citywalk Fries right across from him.

"Hmmm, I could get us some food from Fish Stew Pizza, or fry bits from Beach Citywalk Fries?" Steven offered as he ducked slightly to look at Obsidian who had hunched over his knees. Obsidian gave a small smile and nodded at Steven, the boy was infectiously nice.

"Sure Steven, thanks, here I'll walk with you." Obsidian stood up and walked with Steven towards the Fry Stand 30 feet away, behind the counter sat a young boy around Steven's age, he had a haircut that was similar to thick, droopy steak fries, behind him near the back by the fryers was a slightly older guy, possibly 17-18 years old, the same age that Obsidian currently appeared as, at the very back of the restaurant preparing food was an older man, around 35-40 years of age. Steven walked right up to the counter and the young boy saw him and brightened slightly, confusion evident in his eyes when he saw Obsidian standing behind Steven.

"Hey Peedee, how's business coming along?" Steven asked cheerfully, the boy, Peedee brightened up instantly at a prospect of talking about his job.

"Hey Steven, it's been slow unfortunately, it's been starting to get cold again so people aren't coming around Beach City as much. But anyways who's your friend and what can I get you guys?" Peedee asked politely, I looked at Steven, waiting for him to order.

"Oh this is Obsidian, he's one of the Crystal Gems, or he's going to be, and give us the bits!" Steven said slamming his fists on the counter slightly, Obsidian wanted to try, but quickly remembered the arm wrestling game and decided against it.

"Easy on the counter Steven, nice to meet you Obsidian, I'll be back with your bits." Peedee said, he walked over to the fryer as the teenager walked towards the counter, the teenager, had blonde hair similar to Peedee except it resembled curly fries, Obsidian came to the conclusion that they were brothers, a few differences were in their attire, the teenager wore glasses, a flame button down, and cargo shorts, Peedee wore a sleeveless white shirt, cargo shorts, and slip on yellow sandals.

"Steven! My fellow comrade in the weird and paranormal, what brings you to our humble abode?" The teen asked , Steven smiled at the teenager, who was looking at Obsidian warily.

"Just came for some fry bits Ronaldo, how are you doing?" Steven asked, Ronaldo continued to eye Obsidian in curiosity a bit more before turning back to Steven.

"Good, I've been good lately, Hey you know what? I'm having a horror movie night tonight, you wanna come you can even bring your friend, not sure what your name is." Ronaldo said turning to Obsidian at the end. Obsidian stuck out his hand for a hand shake, something Steven had told him was a good way to great people.

"I'm Obsidian, Steven's guardian, it's nice to meet you." Obsidian said, unable to think of a better way to describe his relationship with Steven. Ronaldo accepted Obsidian's hand shake with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Obsidian, I'm Ronaldo, so yeah Steven, you and Obsidian can come to my scary movie night tonight, you can invite a few people if you want to." Ronaldo said as Peedee began making his way back to the counter with the fry bits..

"We'll be there Ronaldo, Thanks Peedee, Thanks Ronaldo, see you guys later." Steven said as he placed his money on the counter and began walking away while waving at the Fryman's, Obsidian waved to, thinking it was customary.

"Here try a fry bit, I really like them, but if you don't I'll understand, everyone has different tastes." Steven said putting a couple fry bits into Obsidian's palm, the dark Gem popped them into his mouth and chewed. Instantly he was hit with a pleasant array of input from his senses, he could taste the saltiness of the fry bit, the crispiness which gave it a slight crunch as he chewed, and the oil on the fry giving it a unique flavor, all in all Obsidian loved the fry bits, especially the smell, of salt and grease wafting off the bag. Steven and Obsidian silently enjoyed there food, with Obsidian or Steven asking an occasional question or Steven telling a joke which made Obsidian burst into fits of laughter. Eventually the two had finished their fry bits, and after proper disposal of their trash began walking down the boardwalk again.

"Lets go visit Sadie next! You'll love donuts." Steven said as they began walking toward what Steven called the big donut.

"If we go through the alley and go down the street we can get there a little quicker." Steven said, Obsidian's senses told him something about the alley wasn't right. But Steven was already running into the alley, Obsidian sighed and kept his senses open as he rushed after Steven, calling his name. The alley was dark, musty and smelly, not a place Obsidian liked, Steven had stopped to wait for him, which had started to seem like a bad idea, Obsidian's sensed danger, suddenly three men in baggy jeans and t shirts will scorpions on them walked into the alley, Obsidian knowing they were trouble turned around with Steven to leave out the way they came, but two more guys in similar outfits stepped into the opening, the five men surrounded Obsidian and Steven.

Obsidian held Steven close as he prepared to fight these thugs, the leader, a small hispanic man stepped forward, flanking him were a big dark skinned man who Obsidian would call shine, because his head was so bright it was like a mirror and a hefty caucasian teen, who Obsidian nicknamed dots, because of the teens severe case of acne. The two guys behind Obsidian and Steven made sure they didn't go anywhere.

"Well well well, what do we have here? A wandering teenager and his little brother. I'll make this simply fork over your cash and valuables and I'll make sure my boys don't make this too messy. Deal?" The hispanic man asked, Obsidian glared at him sharply, making clear that he wasn't complying. The hispanic man quickly got angry and pulled a handgun from the back of his jeans and pointed it at Obsidian's forehead while cocking the hammer.

"I'll give you three seconds pal. The Beach City Scorpions don't play." The hispanic man growled, Obsidian had decided to call him acid because his breath was so bad Obsidian was sure his eyebrows had burned off. Obsidian tensed his body in preparation for what he was about to do. Suddenly Obsidian was seeing flashes of scorpion t-shirts and hearing voices say, _"Nobody messes with the Beach City Scorpions."_

"1… 2.." Acid counted as Obsidian tensed up, and snapped back to reality, looking at the gun as he quickly created a plan, Steven trembled beside him as he saw the gun in Acid's hand.

"3…" Acid said and as he was going to pull the trigger, Obsidian grabbed his arm and jerked it upward making the shot go up, Obsidian twisted the arm behind his back as he wrenched the gun from his hand, before slamming his knee into the back of Acid's head knocking him out cold. Shine quickly caught Obsidian's jaw with a right hook, but Obsidian didn't even flinch or even move, Shine felt like he had hit a brick wall as he screamed in pain, Obsidian pulled back his fist and smashed it into Shine's face, breaking his nose as the dark skinned man flew back into one of the guy that had come up behind Steven. Dots came at Obsidian next, throwing a wild punch at his face, Obsidian caught the punch twisting the guy arm up and throwing him into the dumpster, knocking him out cold as his head hit the side of the trash container. The last guy looked scared and simply set his ammo for his handgun and his spare clips on the concrete, tossing his gun into Obsidian's hand as he quickly ran away.

"Wow, Obsidian that was incredible! You saved me!" Steven cried out as he hugged Obsidian around the waist, Obsidian smiled hugged him back, glancing around at the unconscious bodies lying in the alley.

"Come on let's get out of here and get to The Big Donut, I hope you didn't hurt these guys to badly." Steven said, glancing around worriedly at the bodies around them.

"Don't worry buddy, i only knocked them out, they'll live." Obsidian said and Steven smiled and nodded as he began walking away, Obsidian glanced at the glock in his hand, it was somewhat heavy in his hands, not in weight but just how Obsidian felt about it. Even still Obsidian slipped the weapon into the back of his waistband, summoning a black draw string bag to load all of the thugs ammo and clips into. After he did this Obsidian quickly followed after Steven, catching him just before he entered The Big Donut.

"Come on Obsidian, I don't know what kinda donuts you'll like but I'm sure we'll find something." Steven said as he opened the glass door, Obsidian nodded as he followed the young boy inside. Behind the counter was a short girl, looking about 16 years old, wearing a big donut t shirt, looking really bored, next to her asleep on a stool was a boy around 17, he had orange hair which was shaved around the sides and back, leaving only a small curly piece hanging into his face, he also had gauges in his ears, wearing ripped jeans and a big donut t shirt.

"Hey Steven, want a donut? Oh I see you brought a friend, hi I'm Sadie." Sadie said offering Obsidian her hand to shake, he took it gently but firmly and gave it a soft shake.

"Nice to meet you Sadie I'm Obsidian, I'm Steven's guardian, and might be a Crystal Gem soon." Obsidian said giving Sadie a smile which she returned with a slight blush.

"Oh so you're a member of Steven's family, it's nice to meet you. So what can I get you two?" Sadie asked, Steven began looking at the glass case and Obsidian copied his action looking for a donut he thought he'd like.

"Can I have this one? Obsidian what do you want?" Steven said pointing at a chocolate donut with sprinkles through the glass, Sadie took it with the grabbers and put it in a bag, Obsidian saw a donut with vanilla icing and rainbow sprinkles.

"Can I have this one?" Obsidian asked, pointing at it through the glass Sadie smiled and nodded putting it the bag with Steven.

"I like those too Obsidian." Steven commented on Obsidian's vanilla donut, Steven proceeded to give Sadie some earth money and began chatting with her while he ate his donut. Obsidian examined his donut before taking a bite out of it. Instantly his mouth flooded with the sweet flavor of the icing, the waxy flavor of the sprinkles, the dough of the doughnut wasn't all that but it still tasted good, Obsidian finished the donut in two bites. surprising Sadie and Steven.

"Sorry It was just really good." Obsidian said with a small blush from their stares, Sadie and Steven went back to converse after Steven made sure Obsidian knew it was ok.

"Hey Sadie, me and Obsidian are going to see a horror movie with Ronaldo tonight at the lighthouse, you wanna come?" Steven asked and Sadie smiled and got excited, Obsidian noticed she really liked Steven, just like him.

"Sure Steven, can you come get me at the end of the day when we close?" Sadie asked and Steven nodded excitedly and grabbed Obsidian's hand rushing out of the donut shop.

"Will do Sadie, we gotta go but I'll come back when you guys close with Obsidian. See ya later Sadie!" Steven said as he waved at Sadie, Obsidian waved to Sadie as well as they left. Looks like Obsidian was going to see a horror movie tonight, but he didn't really know what to expect.

Looks like I'll find out…

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long guys, I was originally going to make this first person but decided against it and just rewrote it as 3rd person. To my readers who also read The Power Of Darkness, I had most of this chapter done so I figured I'd finish this first and get working on TPOD chapter 3 after, so expect that to be out next and hopefully soon. To any of my followers reading Son Of Hephaestus11's The Chaos Paradox, I'm currently helping him write his newest chapter of that story so hopefully that will be out soon too. Again I apologize for my lateness but I will be trying my best to become more frequent.**


End file.
